Nothing Like A Woman Scorned
by Munchie BayBee
Summary: Casey is not someone that you want to mess with when she's been cheated on. Slight AU. Character death. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or 'The Way That I Love You' but I do own a pink laptop.**

* * *

The Venturi household hasn't been the same since the fighting started. Luckily Derek and Casey didn't have kids. Their house is the better than pay-per-view boxing nowadays. They began dating as soon as they graduated college. They moved in with each other after they suspiciously went to the exact same college that had neither a drama program nor a hockey program. It was luckily far enough from their family so that no one would make an unwanted visit.

_After all of this times that we tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I know now you don't love me the same..._

They dated on and off for about three years. Even though they didn't tell their family they were public with their relationship.

_The way that I love you (the way that I love you)  
The way that I love you (the way that I love you)  
The way that I love you (the way that I love you)  
The way that I love you (the way that I love you)_

They began fighting around the time of their finals. At first they both thought that it was because of the all the nervousness they were both feeling. When their make-up to break-up routine lasted more than a whole month passed finals, Casey just brushed it off and thought that it was just stress.

_I woke up kind of early today  
And something told me from that moment it wouldn't be the same  
It felt like you were hiding something  
But I didn't push it, I didn't complain, or say nothing  
Tried to act like I didn't see cause deep down I knew I didn't want to believe it_

One morning when Derek snuck out of the house, Casey woke up semi-early and noticed that Derek wasn't home. She noticed that Derek left his sidekick on the night stand. Being the curious person she was, Casey couldn't stop herself from looking at Derek's phone. When she looked at Derek's history and messages she couldn't believe what she saw. She dropped the phone as if it was on fire. She slowly backed into the corner and lifted her legs up to her.

_But there it was, it was you and her, you left your sidekick on the night stand and I read Everything you did and everything you said  
Now I'm standing here looking like damn  
I thought it was you and I  
Now all I got to say is why..._

When Derek got home Casey confronted him about the messages. Derek being the sly person he is he easily lied about the messages.

"Case, she means nothing to me. She just flung herself at me. I just couldn't help it. I'm so sorry", Derek said lying directly to Casey's face.

"What the hell do you mean you couldn't help it?! If you couldn't help it then you wouldn't be here right now. You would be sitting with that whore-bag right now" Casey yelled not believing what Derek was trying to tell her.

""Baby, you know that I love you. I will always love you no matter what" Derek lied knowing that Casey would cling to every word he said.

"Derek I swear, if you ever do that again, I promise I will drop you faster than you can say damn" Casey said burying her face into Derek's chest.

"I promise" Derek said kissing Casey.

Their fighting still went on. It got worse as the days passed. Soon things started to fly past Derek's head and walls began to crack. Derek had even started to sleep on the couch daily.

_After all of this times that we tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I know now you don't love me the same..._

Casey and Derek's life together began to crumble. Derek began staying out later and later every day. Casey started to wonder what Derek would be doing when he wasn't home. Every night when he came in he smelled faintly of perfume and looked slightly disheveled. At first Casey thought that he was at the bar with friends. As the nights he came back turned into the mornings, Casey began to notice that Derek was being secretive and every time he was on the phone he acted as if he didn't want his conversation to be heard.

_I notice now that when I'm around you be trying to lock the door whispering on the phone  
Now wait a minute since we've been in this house you ain't never did this before tell me what's this about  
I tried to sit and said to myself this here is too good he don't want nothing else_

One afternoon when Casey was sitting in her car she noticed a strange paper sticking out from a glove compartment. When she picked it up she realized it was a receipt. When she read the items on the receipt she thought back to see if she remembered if she saw any of the items. She was frozen at the realization at what she just read. Derek had been cheating on her again. She dropped the receipt and sped back home to where she knew that she could think clearer.

_But there is was, it was you and her, you left the credit card receipt inside the Beemer  
And everything you bought and everything you spend  
And now I'm here once again  
I thought it was you and I  
Now all I got to say is why..._

When Casey got home she decided it was time for her to retaliate. Derek had officially crossed the line. He cheated on her not once but twice. He lied to her about cheating. He even broke one of his greatest promises.

She still remembered when Derek first gave her the promise ring that she wore on the necklace that she never took off. When she got home she ripped off her chain and threw her necklace into the sewer. She walked into her house and looked around for a pair of plastic gloves and a shower cap. After she got ready and heard the door open she walked over to the kitchen.

"Casey, I'm home! I'm feeling kind of hungry, how about you?" Derek said as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey babe I'm in the kitchen", Casey said as she grabbed the biggest kitchen knife she could find.

_After all of this times that we tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I know now you don't love me the same..._

Derek slowly walked into the kitchen. When he saw Casey he was absolutely shell-shocked.

_The way that I love you (the way that I love you)  
The way that I love you (the way that I love you)  
The way that I love you (the way that I love you)  
The way that I love you (the way that I love you)_

"Derek, why did you have to lie to me? Why couldn't you just stay faithful? Casey asked Derek.

"Babe—", Derek began.

"Don't babe me! Now come here and give me a hug" Casey said maliciously.

"Um, okay" Derek agreed not realizing what might of happened.

When Derek wrapped his arms around Casey he felt something move against him. When Derek felt something push into him, he jumped back shocked at what was about to happen.

_You lied  
You lied  
Oh why why (yeah)  
Why you have to lie to me  
Why you have to lie to me  
Why you have to lie to me (why)_

Casey lunged forward towards Derek. Since Derek was caught off-guard, Casey successfully stabbed him twice in the chest and once in the stomach. When she finally knew that he was dead she ripped off the gloves and shower cap. She burned both items then ran over to the phone. Her acting lessons paid off greatly since she was able to cry on cue. She was able to commit the perfect murder. No one ever found out until 2 years later.

_After all of this times that we tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I know now you don't love me the same..._

She missed the funeral and never visited his grave. 2 years after the murder, Casey was convicted of Derek's murder. She was found out when she was caught for murdering Derek's wife. The cops found a pattern in both of the murders. The thing that set both of them off was the promise ring that had Casey's prints on them which led them to the prints on the window and on the knife block.

_The way that I love you (the way that I love you)  
The way that I love you (the way that I love you)  
The way that I love you (the way that I love you)  
The way that I love you (the way that I love you)_


End file.
